You break from the inside out
by LishaThorns
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, lance is trapped with Lotor. when the others get him back, he's in a coma-like state and doesn't want to wake up. they try everything they come up with. (Rated T for Langst! Violence, injuries, mention of death, incredibly bad language at the end and topics related to depression!) (old one went wrong. this is the re-do)
1. Chapter 1, Shush, demons

**A/N: Langst, Langst, Langst! And maybe some klance...! YAY!**  
 **Enjoy!**

You could say Keith was having a bad day today, but that would be an understatement. Not being able to defeat all the training bots was just the start of it.

Allura had called all of them to the control room, announcing that they had a new mission. She had gotten distress signal from a planet called Enuvasia (A/N: The name has nothing to do with the story, or any language. i just came up with it.) Saying there was a suspicious galra ship lurking around. it hadn't touched the planet, nor had it done anything else then just being there. Normally, they wouldn't interfere unless it had done something, or if it was carrying amounts of quintessence, but this time, it seemed too suspicious. It was emitting different kinds of energy-some even earthly- in waves.

After explaining all this, Allura looked meaningfully at her paladins, waiting for them to dash off to the hangars. instead, she got a question.  
What if it's just the blade of marmora that has taken over a ship? They have lot's of different weapons, maybe they are tinkering around there?" Shiro asked, hesitantly. 

My suspicions were alike. hence why i held off from this mission a while. Now, though, there has been videos of Lotors ship, and even himself being there." Allura explained in her calm and serious manner she always had while answering questions

OK, then you guys should get suited up and i'll stay here monitoring the mission through the comm." Keith said, already heading towards one of the chairs at the main control panel.

Nu-huh. Nice try red." Allura stopped him from seating himself by pushing the chair back in under the desk. "Enuvasia is a water planet. which means Lance is piloting blue. which also means you have to pilot red."

After that Shiro came back, soon after they found out that lance and red do NOT work with water. Red's nature is hating water because his own element is fire. Lance's element is water, and the difference between the two doesn't work well when water gets involved. They had to figure something out, and the fact that making lance stay in the castle under missions wouldn't work, because there was times where Allura couldn't be there, and Keith had the blade of marmora still.  
Later they found out that as long as the bonds are strong enough, they can switch lions. The lions had a say in it, of course, but often they just went with it. Lance was in red by default, and Allura was in red by default. When time called for it, Keith would take over red, and if he was unavailable, the Allura would. Lance had the strongest bond with red out of them all, and with blue, the normality that water went with water made him the biggest aspect for the team.

Keith hesitantly followed after the others who were already out of the room. As the doors closed behind him, he let out a sigh and started to venture down to reds hangar. He would never admit it out loud, but he really didn't want to go on a mission right now. the feeling of failure from the training after being defeated by the bots hang around him and it just had him really down. But the others counted on him. _**plus**_ , he thought, **_this is Lance's territory, his element. I doubt i'll even need to do much._**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! next chapter will be up soon, and then the rest of the characters will have some more screen time. they just didn't really fit in right now**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite and do check out my other story if you like Miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir.**

 **i'll see you soon! B-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2, uh oh

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here is the chapter you requested!**  
 **Enjoy!**

"Hey, blue? We still good?" A reassuring hum in the back of lance's mind was enough of an answer. "That's my girl!" Lance exclaimed. Blue roared out loud with excitement to have her paladin back.

"Kieth, get back into the hangar. i'm starting a worm-hole to planet Enuvasia." Allura said through the comm, followed by a defeated sigh. probably from Keith. "Worm-hole activated"She added as everything went black, then light purple finishing with blue. A feature Pidge added. A clever one at that. it changes color depending on the Galras movement. If the worm-hole has been hacked, it will show.

There was a little bit of tension through the comm. Pidge sighed. "Yes, this is perfectly normal."

"Can the Galra hack into the data and change the meaning of each flash? Both disguising that they were here and stole data, and that there are galra ship nearby?" Lance asked. genuinely interested.

"Hmm... Maybe i should put up another firewall, it's worth looking into again too. Thanks!" Pidge gushed, suddenly getting excited.

"And when were on it, maybe we could upgrade the sensors so they reach further away. But that will be tricky... We'd need bigger ones, and to wire them together with the control panel and the alarm will be bother. then we'll need a WHOLE other crystal just to power those..." Lance seemed completely lost in thought.

"That's nice and all, but how do you know so much about technology? You Were a pilot. not a technician at the garrison." Hunk implied, getting a hum from Kieth and Shiro.

"We have this thing. I teach him programming, codes and other technical stuff, in return he teaches me languages." Pidge said like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"let me guess. Spanish?" It was Shiros turn to ask the questions.

"No. surprisingly, she's already got that down." Lance said. Pidge replied with a _Si, lo hago._ Just to prove a point. The comm went silent waiting for lances answer."Guys, i'm teaching her Hungarian." And that seemed just to cause more confusion.

"Since when the fuck do you know Hungarian?!"

"Sorry hunk. the story can wait. We're here." Coran said. "But i'm also interested in this thing you call Hungarian? You can tell us when you get back.( _Hehehe..._ ) LIONS AWAY"

All the lions exited their own hangars. They zoomed away in a direction "Wrong direction, guys. just turn 90 degrees to the left and then forward. it isn't that hard." Allura teased. The lions turned around and most paladins let out an embarrassed chuckle. The paladins had a big effect on Allura over the three years the'd been in space. She was looser, and teased the others. joined in on their conversations and told jokes of her own even though most of the time the others didn't understand them. in whole, they changed the princess into someone like them- in a pleasant way.

"Masks up. The air is either poisonous or there isn't a breathable atmosphere." Pidge got some questions about how she knew that, to that she just replied: "I saw a guard wearing either a gas mask or something so he'll be able to breathe. either the air is poisonous or it can be if something happens. or there just isn't any air."

Not even a minute later, the masks were up and the paladins were zooming through space with the help of their boots which had some magical magnet power, away from their lions which were hidden by the invisibility cloak that Pidge had upgraded. Again. A gloved hand went over the sensor, which opened the big door, letting all of them in. The space inside was empty except for a few creates and containers. There was also a three doors leading to places they didn't know, and they didn't want to find out either. A feeling of bitterness and radiation hung in the air. Everyone felt the energy, and to be honest, it made all of them uneasy. Shiro was probably the one who wanted to be here the least. The halls were way to familiar, so were the doors and the walls and the floor, everything! Everything just reminded him about the time he was captive in a place just like this- even though this wasn't any of the ships he was on. the outer structure was completely different. "Let's split up. Pidge, you look inside the crates, Hunk, Kieth And Lance, Look through the rooms behind the doors, i'll look in the containers."

"isn't it like, the worst thing to do is split up when you're in enemy territory?" lance questioned, still heading towards the door to the far left. He just gained a chuckle from Pidge, a stern gaze from Kieth, a 'Shut up lance. just do as you're told.' from Shiro and a 'Dude, Everything isn't a show or a Hunk. It stung, of course it did! Lance would never admit it though, he didn't want to seem vulnerable. He decided to do as he was told. he greatly regretted that decision, as he entered a room that looked like a mash-up of a lab and a torture chamber. _Yup, definitely a torture chamber,_ thought Lance as he saw one of the devices that he could only IMAGINE what it did, and let me tell you, his mind went to a dark dark place. _What kind of idiots even torture people so close to the exit?_ He face palmed as he remembered that the doors needed someone with at least half galra heritage to even be able to open the doors.

"What do we even need to find?" Lance asked.

"All we need is information about the materials, and where the mass of energy is coming from. A bit of one of the materials would also help a lot. Analyzing it would Help us understand some things, but it's not enough to risk your life for. so don't go around extra for it, just take a sample with you if you find anything." Allura answered. it had more detail than what people expected, but it helped a lot to know these stuff in these situations.

"There's nothing in here!" Keith called out. "All the crates are empty."

"You can go help somebody else. Lance? How's it going?"

"I kinda need some help. the room is big and it has two more doors."

"There you have your answer, Kieth."

"Kieth slowly made his way over to the other door. He had gotten a peek in what was in there, and congratulated himself for not choosing that door himself. now he had to go in, and to be honest, he'd really rather watch the whole mission from the castle. Just this time at least.

He entered the room and saw Lance pointing at another door. He took it as his cue to look there. Lance had let out a sigh of relief as it wasn't a prison chamber of any kind, but a normal hallway. Kieth opened the door. it was weird. there was nothing there. just a purple room. Then the door to the lab shut. Than the alarms went on. "What did you do Lance?!" Pidge seemed both worried and furious.

"It wasn't me this time!"Lance put his hands up in a defensive posture, even though only Kieth could see him.

"No time to fight each other. we've got dome info, That'll be enough. try to get out!" Shiro barked out the orders and soon Lance and Kieth went through the hallway they found while the others tried to find a way to go as the door that lead outside had closed the minute they had entered the room.

Their bayards were out, but their guards were down, and that's what made them fall.

"I thought we'd be stormed with bots and soldiers by now." Kieth was going to add something to lance's thoughts, but before he could, they were 'stormed by bots and soldiers' as Lance said.

It was a fight or flight situation. You can just guess which one they chose. (Morons...)

Some guards were fully dressed in armor, others maybe had a chest-plate and helmet. weapons differed too. everything from guns and big fire-arms to spears and swords.

Bayards ready, Lance started shooting as back-up, successfully taking out all the soldiers, while Kieth battled with the bots. As Keith ducked two bullets, lance didn't see them coming. One went through lances shoulder, the other just scraped against his cheek. he stumbled back, Dropping the bayard as his hand went to his shoulder. He coughed up some blood. _Dammit! Internal bleeding too?!_. Lance wasn't normal, far from it. anybody else would have given up, but lance had been through worse, so he just pulled through- though with a lot of help from adrenaline.

Kieth defeated the last soldier quickly. he turned around, only now noticing his gasping teammate. "L-LANCE!"

Lance gasped, trying to control what he's doing. Finally reaching his goal, he gritted his teeth. " 'm fine." He gasped. "let's go find a way out." They turned around and started running.

 **Kieth pov- told in 3rd person.**

Kieth's heart was gunning against his chest, and he couldn't take his eyes off of his hurt teammate- no, his hurt friend- dammit! His crush even! He was worried, even worried was an understatement! He was going crazy because Lance was in so much pain, though he continued on. this definitely wasn't Kieth's day.

Soon they reached an electric door. It was normal to see these kind of stuff everywhere, they were the type that you couldn't break, and it would close instantly. Every one touching it would get a shock with the volt at least 500. Kieth tried putting his hand on the panel. it was shut of. "Alarm shut off these stuff so no one would be able to get out." Lance said. trying to sound normal. failing miserably too. "I can hack it. just give me a minute." Lance was at it again with surprising him. "YOU have 5 ticks to get through the door." Lance finally said, putting an emphasis on the word you.

Kieth noticed, though he wasn't happy with it. "What do you mean me?! I am not leaving you here!" He was frankly, offended. then came the explanation and it made his face go pale.

"the door i manual now that the doors have shut off. as soon as i stop touching this panel, it'll shut." lance pointed out. Kieth's face visibly paled of worry, and lance noticed. Hearing footsteps, He tried to hurry up with the explanation. "As soon as you're out, i'll fight the guys that are coming towards us. based on the footsteps, they're only four. i'm able to do that ranger style. i'll hack it again. get a longer time, but i need you to go now!"

Kieth didn't feel better. not at all. "I can st-"

he was cut of quickly by a annoyed Lance. "you don't know the codes! Just go! This leads out of the ship, so put your mask on!" lance counted down from three then pushed down. As Kieth was outside in space, he turned around. The boots had him down to the face of the ship,but when he did turn around, he saw lance, a smile on his face, a broken panel, a bullet- A BULLET!?

the comm nobody noticed had went down was up again just in time for the others to hear Kieth scream Lance's name.

 **A/N: That's it for now! I'll try putting up next chapter tomorrow, not sure that'll work though... The latest it will come up is on the 30th.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. though i'm pretty sure everybody knows what happened, though it might surprise you!**

 **Tried to make this chapter longer, don't know if it was a success.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **that was all from me, B-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3, Good ending my ass

**A/N:This is where the fun starts for me.**

 **Time to be a sadist to our favorite cinnamon rolls.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

The comm nobody noticed went out, rebooted, just in time for everyone to hear Kieth scream Lance's name.

Kieth let his eyes travel down on lance's body, noticing the big exit wound at his pelvis. It explained the bullet but why was he smiling? Was he really that stupid?

Kieth's mind went overdrive. He questioned everything, hoping this was just a bad dream. He knew this was reality. and in this reality Lance had been shot. Because of him. He was still bleeding heavily from the last shots, on top of that the new shots. How much blood did that boy have?!

"What the fuck happened?!" Shiro asked, his voice spiked with worry. "Pidge, put the cams on!" Pidge didn't need to be told twice. Live footage of all the paladins showed up on the screens of the lions, and the helmets of those who weren't inside a lion. Everyone's eyes shot to Kieth who had the most worried expression on his face. Eyes wandered over to the smiling lance, faces matching Kieth's.

The footage was just from just below the rib cage and up, which meant they couldn't see the newer shot.

Hunk was the first one to notice the six guards running towards Lance. They were a bit away, but that did nothing to calm Hunk's nerves. "Buddy! What are you doing! Hurry and get out! Galra men behind you!" Hunk said, or maybe even yelled through the com. Saying the paladins were worried for their friend would have been the understatement of the decade.

Lance chuckled at that. the chuckle turned to him wheezing for breath, which led to him coughing. Lance bent down coughing up some blood that he didn't even try to hide it from the others, letting some blood stay on his chin. Lance smiled wider and it was more noticeable that it was forced. He turned around, shooting the first three soldiers. Then the others were too close to use range weapons, thinking on his feet, he hit one of them with the bayard. he ducked as an energy bullet passed him, sweeping out the soldiers leg from under him with his own. The last one kicked lance square in the jaw, making him lose balance and tumble over. the force made him cough up more blood. when he looked at the lady who had her sword held up high, ready to stab him. His eyes light up after coming up with a plan and Kieth groaned inwardly. he swears, if lance tries some lame pick-up line, he would literally die. The worry in Kieth's eyes changed to disgust. Then he was grinning. Lance would win this.

Lance had a wide grin on his face, pointing at seemingly nothing behind her. This trick always worked on Kieth when the did 2v2 sparring as training.

The woman lowered her sword, looking around. Lance Took his bayard, and shot her in the lower back. She dropped as he rises. He seemed determined until he saw the panel again, remembering that it was broken. Lance could already hear the footsteps of more soldiers on their way. He listened carefylly, swiftly noticing that there were more than he could take on at the moment.

Lance raised his hand in a loose salut, smile wide. "I'll catch up soon. Start going back to the castle i'll be right be-" He was cut off yet gain as another energy bullet pierced his skin. _This is probably my breaking point._ Lance thought, like it was the most normal thought he'd had all day. His legs gave out under him and he came down to the floor with the soud of metal klashing agaist a hard surface.

His vision went black in phases, and his hearing cut out sometimes. His breaths became ragged, and he could feel the warm pool of blood around him, otherwise he was completely numb. He could hear the others shouting his name, trying to get out. He could Pratically see and hear kieth as he tried to desperately hack away at the door.

His sence of touch completely shut down and the sounds felt further away.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, this is a little after the time i wanted to post it, and it's a little shorter too. I had honertly no idea that we were going to have guests over, so my plans to writing this longer failed.**

 **I'm not sure if i want to keep Lance alive or kill him off. Maybe some twisted in-between!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter up today (It's 1 Am right now where i live, so yeah...) or in the next two days.**

 **That was all from me! B-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4, Well shit!

**A/N: Happy new year!**  
 **Let's hope 2018 is going to be a better year then 2016 and 2017!**

 **Enjoy reading what i wrote to torture our favourite cinnamon rolls!**

 **(!WARNING! from now on there's going to be a lot bad language, mostly in hungarian, some in spanish, a lot in english.- french too, i believe. not just in this chapter.)**

 **(Translations are coming at the end! - for most-)**

* * *

If you thought that the other paladins would leave Lance there, you have something else coming.

If you'd seen it, you's say it looked painful. The Emotionless face of shiro, trying not to panic and be rash, while he tried to comfort a sobbing pidge, make sure Hunk was reponding while having a panic attack, trying to get kieth back to his lion AND come up with the best course of actions. On top of that, Lance's footage was gone, so where the moving pictures of him usually was, was now just black.

The two last ones were probaböy the hardest. Kieth didn't want to listen, as he just kept on attacking the door. All Shiro's mind could come up with was conecting with the princess, Then lunge back into the ship. It seemed like the best course of action until something that looked awfully a lot like a worm-hole right in front of the ship. The only difference was that this one had a tinge of yellow, proably because it was powered by more than just pure Altean magic.

"Kieth, get off the ship. now. They're activating a worm-hole. I put a tracking device on the ship, so just get off!" Pidge said inbetween her sobs. She lied about the last part though. Pidge was the one in control that voltrob had all technologcal assets it needed, but who carries around trackers all the time?! Pidge had pondered if she should bring a device, bu decided not to because this was just suposed to be a information run, and then just head back. Wow, was she wrong, and she was beating herself up over that fact.

While kieth closed his eyes- probably to hide the fact that he was tearing up aswell-, Shiro looked at her with a face that was asking if it was true. She sighed, shaking her head for a no. She met Shiro's saddened face. Pidge raised one finger to her lips, indicating that she had reasons for lying, and that he shouldn't say anything about it aloud.

Kieth had watched the soldiers dragging Lance further back into the ship and it was literlly killing him that it was his fault, that he couldn't save him. He has seen right through Pidge's lie. If she had a tracker on the ship, she wouldn't have been sobbing like that, she was the salty optimist after all. kieth closed his eyes, waiting for Pidge's sigh that would comfirm his suspicion. He heard the sigh.

The way back seemed a lot longer than the 3 minutes it actually took.

It wasn't quiet though. Instead of silence, There was a repeating sound that came from Pidge, as she aid 'Merde!', as low as she could manage while still feeling better because of it. Hunk was muttering 'Fuck' under his breath again and again. If it would be under other happenings, the others would be shocked the hugmonster cursed. Now though, they weren't surprised in the slightest. Shiro was quietly yelling at himself in Japaneese, while trying to calm himself at the same time- It wasn't really working-. Kieth was just mumbling incoherent words.

* * *

The Castle felt awkwardly empty. The paladins had met up in the space equivalent of the earth living room. **(** **A/N: I just forgot the other word. 8(** **)** The banter that usually filled the room was missing, and every word that was uttered fell flat on the floor where Lance should have been walking. It just felt empty.

"He's dead. Isn't he?" Hunk muttered what everyone had been thinking, just barely loud enough to reach the others ears.

"Don't worry hunk. We can't be for sure, we'll find him." Shiro said, trying to be more hopeful. Kieth had something to say about that, but Shiro stopped him. "No Kieth, I don't want to hear any of your pessimism. He's going to be okay, and we'll get him back really soon."

Shiros reassurings went on deaf ears as everyone was worried. The one with the most hope that Lance was fine was Hunk. The explanation to that was easy. Hunk had seen what he was capable to go through without a hospital, and with the hope that the Galra found sn slive paladin more worth than a dead one. The worst the others had seen him go through was when he protected coran from the explotion, and even after that it took a long time for him to heal in the healing pod. Hunk had seen far more worse, and that guy lived t tell the story. He had seen the remains of a real bad beating from some bullies, only needing to go to Hunk to get patched up. He had seen him get out after almost getting crushed to death by a falling building, getting out with minor nerve damage in his right hand. Hnce why he isn't the best with hand to hand combat. Heck! He'd seen that guy get shot through the heart after being assaulted by some gang on his way home after a late working day at the mental institution he worked part-time at. the only reason he survived that was because he had a surgery to get a fake heart, **(A/N: Yes, those things exist. though there is limitations on how long it can go and how much it can take.)** And then finding donor.

Lance was one tough fucking guy, and if he got some minor medical help, he would be fine. In pain, but alive. and right now, that's all that mattered.

"What the fuck happened?! Az Isten verje meg...!" **(A/N: Traslation at the end)** She Said, both sounding frustrated, furious and worried out of her mind.

Kieth made as loud tsk noise, and then retorted; "He was shot."

"No shit! But Why are we even here then?! Why aren't we there saving him?! We can't just leave him in that... that... that mother fucking bordélyház!" Pidge was panicing and sobbing in between words, and it wasn't helping anybody. Shiro draped his arms over her shoulders and she tensed up a little. She soon melted in his arms, tugging at his shirt and burrying her face in his chest.

"As soon as we know where he is, we'll be out of the castle saving him. i promise." Shiro tried reassuring pidge. not really working, but it was a good try.

"if he even survives this..." Kieth mumbled, barely audible.

"Stop that. I've seen that boy take more than 2 shots to the shoulder. he'll be fine with minimal mdical suport. as long as they belive a living paladin is worth more than a dead one, he'll be fine. In pain, but alive. and that means we'll be ale to save him. so i on't want to hear any of your fucking pessimism!" Hunk said, or yelled? It was some cruel inbetween as if he was trying to hold on a lttle bit of hope that his best friend was fine.

"Let's make one thing fucking clear! You guys didn't see half of it! He has internal injuries and beeding. He didn't take 2 shots either!" The others lookd at him disbelieving, thinking he was abut to say the wounds were just small cuts. **(Time for torture...mwhahahahah)** "You guys were on the other side of the ship! He was shot 4 times! I don't even know if one of them counts as being shot, but he was! And it was my fault... He was shot in his pelvis, and for some god fuckng reason those bullets can go through flsh and bone! It hit the pane to the door, both hurting him and trapping him!" Now it was Kieths time to sobb, but before the others could say anything, he'd already left.

The light died in Hunks eyes, and now he had the same dead facial expression the other two had.

Coran entered the room about a minute later and the only one who could master up a greeting was Shiro. It wasn't norml, far from it. it seemed hollow, and it was barely over a whisper, but it was what the others needed. a little sound.

"What's up with you?" Coran asked, picking up on the vibe. "Where are the Red and Blue paladins?" He noticed Pidges lip quiver a little more, and Hunks eyes glazed over at the mention at Blue paladin. "Is Lance okay? Is he hurt? Should i prepare a pod?"

"N-No need, Coran." Pidge murmured. "Kieth should be somewhere cooling off. That much i know."

"Okaaaay... Can aybody tell me what happened?!"

Shiro sighrd while Pidge and Hunk took a few steps back. "We'll let Kieth explain. there's stuff even we don't know. Just don't expect Lance anywhere for a while."

That was the easiest way to put it without using past tense. it was also the easiest way to force Kieth to tell more. There was no way he'd get out of this.

"hmmm... I guess that's fine." Coran said, and the first thought in Shiros head was: _No it's not! Baka! Baka! Baka! **(WOOOW, So much tsundere! HueHueHue)**_ " Foods ready. Allura will be off the meeting soon. untill then we can start."

The thought of food was really displeasing at the moment, but they'd make them worry more for them instead of thinking what to do about Lances capture. "Sounds good. I'll go find Kieth. Start without us too."

The others passed him with a their mouths in grim lines. Shiro motioned to the button which lets them start the comm. Once they were far away, o that even if Shiro would yell, the Coran wouldn't hear anything. They pushed the buttons, noticing that Shiro was already waiting. He cleared his throat and started talking. "Don't you dare asnwer this. So just go and fucking eat. That's all that i wanted to say. Fucking eat." He knew their faces was plastered with a questioning expression. He sighed. "I shouldn't need to explain myslef. you need to eat. that's it." Pidge didn't want to take that, but before she said anything shiro disconected from the comm and started his search for the almost-Red Paladin.

* * *

 **That is all i'm going to write on this chapter.**

 **I'm not gonna post as often, but longer instead.**

 **Here is the transations:**

 **The first one: Hunk was saying 'Shit' Again and again. Merde is french, and i have a headcannon that he learned some in school. Nothing more to say.**

 **The second one: Pidge... no. It started of with 'isten verje meg' which translates to 'god hit it' but means 'god damnit.' It's in hungarian and in this story she learns it from Lance. How he knows hungarian, will be explained soon in the story. And the only reason it's there is because i wanted a little more diversity, showing how different they all are. so i though 'i can hungarian. why not include it.'. i'm stupid...**

 **The third one: Pidge, just, no... No... Again, it's in hungarian, and 'bordélyház' Translates to whorehouse. so she just called the a galra ship, 'mother fuking whorehouse ship thingy' Good job me, good job pidge.**

 **The forth one: He was saying 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' Which is japaneese for idiot/Moron/Reatard. Japaneese is in this fic because it's cannon that Shiro is Japaneese.**

 **That was all from me!**

 **B-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5, Will this have a happy end?

Lance woke up slowly, losing the feeling of numbness, until everything was back except his sight. He wasn't sure if it was because it was dark where he was, or because his eyelids were closed. Either way, it was dark and cold. And god knows Lance and cold does not go together, unless it was water. It was his element and he new it.

Lance heard a low humm of a familliar melody. He couldn't remember from where he'd hear it before, nor if it was from blue or his own mind trying to calm him down, distract him from the burning sensation in his shoulder. It did not take long for him to realize where the melody was from, and in shock opened his own eyes.

It took a little time to get a grip over reality again as everything came crashing down on him. All the memories, the realization that his eyes were close-feeling stupid over that fact too-finding out why his abdomen didn't hurt, and why both his shouders did and most of all, finally approximately knowing his where abouts.

The room he found himself in felt ghostly familliar and it struck hum soon that it was because he had been absentmindedly singing the words for the melody in a hushed tone. As he stopped singing, nothing felt familiar any longer. The dark blue painted walls, The small window that was the only source of light which illuminated the cuffs around his wrists, hanging from the cieling. The poition he was sitting in wasn't comfotable, far from it. He remebered the shots he'd taken, He remember the way kieth looked so broken as he saw the panel and he remembered feeling numb as he heard the others fuss about what was happening.

Everything came at the same time and it made him want to throw up. Even worse, his head felt empty. Blue's presence wasn't there. He had never been so far away from blue that he couln't feel her presence, not since the garrison. The constant reminder that she was there always made him feel safe these three years he had spent in space. His head felt so empty it made him even more sick.

he leaned forward to stop himself from emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor. The almost forgotten chains shaked and Lance gasped as the burning sensation worsened. He glared to his side, only now taking note about how healed his wounds were. He made motions to try and stand up, and for a while it seemed impossible. The way he was 'sitting' made it that way. He was low enough so that his knees were lying on the ground but he was just high enough so he wasn't sitting on them. It put so mch strain on his arms, even when he wasn't trying to stand up, it burned through his whole body. Lance gritted his teeth, trying again and succesfully making it up from his place on the floor.

He gasped as the pain slowly subsided and he was able to inspect his wounds a little better.

As much as it was a relief to see that they had healed quite much, he also felt a pang in his chest. A bit of hope seeped out of him. It should have taken weeks or even months to heal this much. his mind went to dark places he'd forgotten existed even though he was deep down in his head a lot.

He drew conclusions based on nothing but longer healed wonds, seconds later remembering that the castles healing pods, well, heal. 10 000 years to get further than Altean tech, was something that was more than possible. The list of reasons they'd only heal him a minimum was endless. Torture, make him weaker, blow his hope and so on. It just kind of made sense to him. He was smarter than he'd lead on the others to believe- well, at least he hoped.

He shook his head, just to see if he had his helmet was still on, because his armor still was -well , except his chestplate-. He was surprised that it was. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't felt it before. The armor changed to match their form, but not the helmets. Lances was waaay to big, the same way Hunks was a tad bit small, and Pidges midget head for some reason fit perfectly in hers.

 _Now if I can reach the comm..._ Lance though, stretching his non-injured arm upwards and towards the chains, it let him walk little closer to his other side, where he could reach his head. He could easily press the button. _Hopefully they answer..._

* * *

They were in the midle of training when they heard someone trying to talk with them. It was a little weird. The emoticons that popped up was faceless, which meant it was either a paladin or somene who they hadn't met that somehow found a way to contact the lions. It even took a few minutes untill Hunk saw it and tol the others, adding that there was something suspicios about it.

"I'm going to track it. Just hold on a moment." Pidge started furiously pushing buttons at the speed of sound. A minute later she had a picture up on her screen with an unfamiliar Galra ship. "It's from a Galra ship. It might be..." She didn't dare utter his name. nobody had since they told Allura and Coran about what happened to him. "Prisoners" She settled for.

"Or it's a trap." kieth said, crossing his arms. Hunk squirmed. He wanted to say something, but decided not to.

"Let's make them leave a message. We might be in danger if they can track us id we answer." Shiro said in the same tone he always had when he found a good solution.

"If it is the enemy, we could just worm-hole away!" Hunk retorted. It was rare to see the guy talk back, but e had been doing that more often since Lance was captured. They really were best friends.

"I'm sorry to say this, but if we do answer and they have a skilled hacker, they could hack the lions. It would acces them everything. The comm, the controls AND our location." Pidge said, putting an emphasis on the word 'And'.

Kieth knew the argument wasn't over and just pushed the button that would let them hear the message. Hunk protested at first, but stopped as oon as he heard sparkling electricity on the other end, and shut up to be able to hear the message.

There was a huff of amusement that could clearly be heard. Few seconds later They heard a voice. "Umm, Hey... It's umm... It's me." It was Lance. Hunk let out a mangled cry of joy, Pidge was literally a ray of sunshine. They had found him! Kieth's moth was agape. He was the only one who had accepted that Lance was gone, and that it was his fault. Shiro just sat there, and for a moment, Hunk swore he heard their leader whisper Lance's name. " Of course you wouldn't answer. I guess Pidge hacked it and knows this is sending from a Galra ship. Ummmm... I'm going to call again, if you can pick up, please do. If you can't for any reason, leave it on message. I'm kind of stuck, so please don't call me, i think the gaurds would hear it. so, umm... Bye?"

The contact was lost. The air felt tense through the comms. it was so quiet. it wasn't a bad tense though. "We need to contact Allura. Let her hear what Lance is saying. Get her to record it." Shiro said. He was choking back tears, noth from sadness and joy. He was so over joyed that he was alive! He was! But the way his voice sounded- so broken and tired, it stung. It was his fault and the knowlege that Lance wasn't blaming him nor Kieth, actally, ot anybody just hurt him even more.

They quickly put Allura on line, as she answered, sounding really worried. "yes? did you meet any problems?" She called, her face etched with worry.

Pidge was quick with wanting to answer, but Hunk was quicker. "It's Lance!" She clearly hadn't picked up on Hunks cheerful attitude, or just brushed it os as denial or something along that line because she clearly deflated at that.

"So you got the video..." She whispered. "Im sorry you had to see that."

"What are you talking about?! Lance contacted us! He will be calling us soon again!" Pidge nearlt exploded in her seat.

"oh, i'll hang along to hear what he's saying. Please connect the castle to the call." Pidge didn't need to be told twice as she had already connected Allura to the Lions speakers.

"You're in. All we have to do now is wait." She barely had time to finish her sentence because of Lance. He was calling again. It just felt so amazing, he was well and alive. or, at least alive. They weren't too sure about how well he was. they answered the call withing a tick, waiting for some unpleasant news to be loaded on them.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Hpe you enjoyed. Please Reveiw, i'd really appreciate that. Thank you so much for reading! More coming in the next four days.**

 **That was all from me,**

 **B-Bye!**


End file.
